El color de tus ojos
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Unos ojos griegos, unos azules y profundos ojos


EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS  
  
Este fic es la presentación en sociedad de mi querida hermanita Nereel, no se si saldrá en otros fics o no pero bueno, son las 6.15 de la mañana y no puedo dormir, y dando vueltas y mas vueltas en la cama se me ha ocurrido esta idea, si ya se que no es mucho lo que sale de la nueva hermanita de acuario pero que queréis, lo mío son los yaoi  
  
Espero que os guste  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Milo caminaba con la cabeza agachada, porque tenia siempre tan mala suerte, las cosas nunca le salían bien, siempre que ocurría algo malo, él estaba presente, tanto si tenía culpa como sino. Maldita fuese su mala suerte, maldita fuese la vida que tenia y maldita fuese la que le esperaba.  
  
Había oídos a sus tutores hablar sobre él.  
  
Un hombre, había llegado esa mañana pidiendo que el niño se fuese con el que lo adoptaba, en su fundación tenía muchos niños y Milo era uno de los elegidos para integrar en ella. La rabia le desbordó cuando aceptaron, sin tan siquiera contar con él, se sintió como ganado vendido.  
  
Pateó una lata de cerveza en el suelo y levantó la vista al oír un quejido.  
  
Una niña... mas pequeña que él se encontraba en el suelo, llorando, y la lata a sus pies.  
  
-¿Te he hecho daño niña?- se acercó a ella corriendo, maldita fuese su mala  
  
suerte se volvió a repetir mentalmente  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de alzar el rostro de la niña un puño se estrelló en su cara  
  
Cayó al suelo, sentado y con el labio partido.  
  
-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana!  
  
Milo alzó la vista al escuchar la voz, en perfecto griego pero con acento francés, era un chico de su edad, con los ojos mas azules que había visto nunca y unas piernas larguísimas.  
  
-Yo... lo siento no quería hacerle daño... fue sin querer- se disculp  
  
El otro chico le miró con arrogancia, y luego se dirigió a su hermana  
  
-¿Estas bien Nereel?  
  
-Gracias Kamus... estoy bien... no me ha hecho daño- sonrió ella  
  
Nereel, se acercó lentamente a Milo y le tendió la mano sonriéndole con cariño, Milo acepto la pequeña mano y se levant  
  
-Me llamo Milo... siento haberte hecho daño de verdad, no era mi intención   
  
lastimarte  
  
La chiquilla rió entre dientes y se sonroj  
  
-No ha sido nada tonto... mi hermano es un poco protector y se ha asustado, no  
  
te preocupes. Mi nombre es Nereel, y el es Kamus... somos franceses y hemos perdido el camino a nuestro hotel... ¿puedes ayudarnos?. Es el Hotel S  
  
-Nereel....- llamó su hermano- deja de hablar con ese bruto y vámonos, yo   
  
encontrare el camino solo  
  
A Milo le desesperó la frialdad del chico francés, ¿qué se había creído ese presumido?  
  
-Claro que te ayudare preciosa- depositó un beso en la mano de su nueva amiga   
  
y miró a Kamus con desdén- Vamos chico listo... a ver si sabes llegar al hotel  
  
-Por supuesto que se... - se acercó a ellos en dos zancadas y sujeto a su   
  
hermana de la mano que aun sujetaba Milo-... ¡suelta a mi hermana!  
  
Los dos hermanos de la mano caminaron hacia el frente  
  
-¡Chico listo!- llamó Milo  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora pesado?  
  
-El hotel... esta por aquí- señaló tras él  
  
Nereel agitó los hombros en una risa ahogada, Kamus enrojeció y caminó enfadado hacia la dirección que le indicaba Milo.  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron con odio.  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, Nereel miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaban... llevaba cinco años viajando a Grecia, todos los años, tan solo por volver a verle, por volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto le habían gustado la primera vez que piso la isla de Milos, pero ya hacia cinco años de eso, y no lo había vuelto a ver  
  
-Otra vez pensando en él Nery- la llamó su hermano cariñosamente  
  
Nereel se abrazó a él y semisonri  
  
-Tenía unos ojos tan lindos  
  
Kamus sonrió ante la frase.  
  
-A ti todos los chicos de ojos azules te parecen lindos cielo  
  
-Por eso tu eres el mas lindo de todos- sonrió ella mirándole, le aparto un   
  
mechón de cabello que le tapaba la cara y lo miró fijamente- ¡que lindo eres hermanito!  
  
Kamus se ruborizó. La soltó lentamente y se puso una cazadora  
  
-Voy a salir a recoger los billetes de avión, no te muevas de aqu  
  
Ella asintió con tristeza  
  
-El año que viene volveremos aquí... y le buscaremos de nuevo  
  
Salió de la habitación lentamente.   
  
Nereel, deseo que las palabras de su hermano se hiciesen realidad  
  
Kamus caminó, vuelta al hotel con tranquilidad, era el primer año que sus padres les habían dejado ir solos a Grecia, Nereel tan solo tenia 12 años, él 15. Si, podía parecer demasiado joven para encargarse de su pequeña hermana, pero realmente es lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida, sus padres eran unos aristócratas demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de sus hijos, así que no había sido difícil conseguir que los dejasen marchar solos.  
  
Dio la vuelta a una esquina y chocó con otra persona, ambos cayeron al suelo  
  
-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?- preguntó Camus levantando la vista y   
  
mirando al culpable de su caída. Se quedó atónito mirándole los ojos  
  
-Lo siento- contestó el otro - También podías haberte fijado tu ¿no?  
  
Kamus se levantó y ayudo a levantar al otro chico  
  
-¿Milo?  
  
El joven parpadeó, se echó hacia atrás su larga mata de pelo y lo miró de arriba abajo, con interés  
  
-¿Y tu quien eres?  
  
Kamus parpadeó, era normal en cierto modo que no se acordara de él  
  
-Kamus... nos conocimos hace cinco años... golpeaste a mi hermana con una lata  
  
Milo se quedó pensativo y luego sonrió triunfal  
  
-Ya se quien eres... el francés estirado  
  
Kamus hizo una mueca  
  
-Que gracioso  
  
Milo sonrió e hizo ademán de marcharse  
  
-Espera un momento... mi hermana quiere verte  
  
-¿Tu hermana?- Milo suspiro- Que lastima... y yo que creía que eras tu quien me  
  
buscaba  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Aja...- Milo se le acercó lentamente y lo empujó contra la pared, colocando una   
  
de sus manos al lado de su cuello- veras Kamus... a mi... no me gustan las niñas  
  
Kamus abrió los ojos sorprendido y tragó saliva... ¿qué le estaba intentando decir?  
  
-¿Qué.... que... quieres decir con eso?- lo miró a los ojos... esos malditos ojos   
  
azules, dioses... era normal que Nereel se hubiese fijado en ellos, eran tan profundos. Lo hacían tan deseable  
  
Milo se echó a reír divertido y se separó de él  
  
-Jajá jajá... ¿qué te habías pensado niños tonto?¿qué yo era marica? Jajajajaja,   
  
hay que ver lo tontos que sois los extranjeros  
  
Kamus se retuvo, podía haberle partido la cara en ese mismo momento, pero la vocecita de su hermana en su interior se lo impidió, ella quería verle... y vaya si lo vería, pero no con los ojos hinchados... eso ya lo haría después. Lo agarro de los cuellos de su camisa y lo acercó a él  
  
-Te vienes a ver a mi hermana, la saludas como la señorita que es, y luego tu y   
  
yo nos vamos a la playa para arreglar este asunto¿ te ha quedado claro niñato?  
  
Milo asintió sorprendido de la fuerza del francés  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel y subir a la habitación que ambos hermanos compartían.  
  
-Nery... ya estoy aquí... te traigo una sorpresa  
  
Nereel se acercó a la puerta intrigada y se puso a dar saltos de alegría cuando vio entrar al chico de los ojos lindos  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Milo!!!!!   
  
-Hola.- contestó este  
  
Nereel se le echó en los brazos y le lleno la cara de besos  
  
Kamus miró a su hermana con asombro, Milo se ruboriz  
  
-Tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte, sigues teniendo los ojos mas lindos de  
  
toda Grecia  
  
Pasaron gran parte de la tarde juntos, cuando ya anochecía.  
  
-Milo... creo que es hora de que te acompañe a casa- dijo Kamus  
  
-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Nereel con tristeza- prométeme que me escribirás  
  
¿vale?  
  
Milo asintió y depositó un beso en la tierna mejilla de su joven amiga, se levantó y salió de la habitación con Kamus, que le seguía muy de cerca  
  
Salieron a la calle y Milo se giró enfrentándose al chico francés  
  
-¿Todavía tienes ganas de ir a la playa?  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
Milo se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, Kamus detrás de él no le quitaba ojo de encima.  
  
Hacía calor esa noche, demasiado calor, Milo echó las manos hacia atrás y con un movimiento se levantó el cabello para que algo de la suave brisa que llegaba del mar acariciase su nuca. Kamus le observó extasiado, comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo por el estomago bastante raro, y lo sentía cada vez que miraba al otro chico, el cual sintiéndose observado se giró y le mir  
  
-¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-No  
  
-Bueno- volvió a caminar hacia la playa  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar. La playa estaba desierta, tan solo las estrellas y la luna brillando en el cielo eran testigos de lo que iba a ocurrir  
  
-Muy bien... ya hemos llegado, ¿y ahora que?  
  
Kamus le miró ruborizado, no imagino que estarían tan solos, ya ni siquiera quería pelear con él, todo lo contrario... su mente le instaba a tumbarlo sobre la arena y besarle.  
  
-Milo... tu....- Kamus tragó saliva, asustado- Es algo muy raro... no me había   
  
dado cuenta hasta hace unos minutos... pero creo que tu...- bajó la cabeza ruborizado  
  
Milo le observaba expectante, esperando que le contase lo que pasaba por su mente  
  
-Muy bien... ¿yo, que?  
  
-Veras... tu....yo... esque  
  
Milo resopló exasperado  
  
-Estamos tu, yo y el esque. venga Kamus, di lo que tengas que decir y pégame   
  
de una vez  
  
-¡Pero yo no quiero pegarte!-casi chilló al decir esto, aun con la cabeza baja  
  
-¿Entonces que quieres?  
  
-Besarte- musitó levantando la cabeza y mirado esos ojos azules que tanto le   
  
hipnotizaban  
  
Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, luego sonri  
  
Kamus estaba asustado, no sabia como reaccionaria Milo tras sus palabras, el corazón le latía a cien por hora y cuando le vio sonreír...   
  
Ambos se acercaron lentamente, el uno al otro sin mediar palabra alguna  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron con dulzura  
  
xxxxxx  
  
había llegado esa misma noche al Santuario, se presento ante el Patriarca al despuntar el alba y luego se retiro a la soledad de su templo  
  
Observaba las estrellas, aquellas estrellas que tantos recuerdos bellos le traían, bajo la luz de esas mismas estrellas, en tierra griega había dado su primer beso, bajo esa misma luz se había entregado en cuerpo y alma al portador de los mas bellos ojos de toda Grecia.  
  
Milo.  
  
Tan solo recordar su nombre le hacia sonreír.  
  
No había vuelto a la isla de Milos desde aquella vez, sus padres lo habían enviado a la Fundación Kido, donde había sido elegido para convertirse en caballero de Athena, ahora sabia por que había entrenado desde pequeño, y por que lo habían sometido a bajas temperaturas, deseaban que el portase la armadura de acuario, y así había sido, pero a un precio muy alto. Lo habían separado de la única persona que amaba, su hermana, y también por culpa de la fundación no había vuelto a saber nada de Milo.  
  
Unos pasos tras el lo alertaron  
  
Se giró, su cabello se meció al viento y entonces sus ojos se posaron en otros  
  
Aquellos ojos... imposibles de olvidar  
  
-¿Milo?- preguntó asombrado  
  
-Kamus... - sonri  
  
Y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, con cariño después de todos esos años separados, se besaron con tranquilidad, sabiendo que esta vez nada los separaría  
  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, se miraron con amor  
  
xxxxxx  
  
Oh, por los dioses creo que me ha quedado demasiado tierno, son las 6.45... solo media hora... bueno... así de mal me habrá quedado  
  
Dedicado en su totalidad a Anna y su linda niña  
  
Y por supuesto, Saray, Hyocam y Kaoru... mis niñas preciosas, y musas de esta loca cabeza  
  
Bueno vale... y a mi redactora en jefe... el Caballero de Asgard  
  
Besitos 


End file.
